


Breathe

by yixinggu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekchen - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Tags Are Hard, They are the Best Couple, angsty, baekhyun is the best boyfriend EVER, jongdae is baby, literally beautiful, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixinggu/pseuds/yixinggu
Summary: Jongdae can't breathe.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhh  
> why did i even do this?

Hands came to slip infront of Jongdae’s eyes, a voice shouting, “Guess who, baby!”

Jongdae giggled lightly, poking at the elder’s hands and turning around to wrap his arms around the other.  His voice echoed through the other’s chest, “I missed you, Baek.”

Baekhyun smiled warmly, hand coming to ruffle Jongdae’s hair, “You got a perm?” Baekhyun laughed when Jongdae immediately shot off of his chest. Hands coming up to twirl is curly locks, he beamed at his boyfriend, “Yeah! Do you like it?”

The other laughed, gathering his suitcases in one arm, and Jongdae’s hand in the other, the two starting to walk. “Of course I do, I love it.” 

Jongdae let his gaze linger up at the male. His hair was now dyed an ash blonde, bangs coming to rest just above his eyes. Baekhyun rarely wore earrings, but, after looking at Jongdae’s collection of the little jewelry pieces, he snatched a couple for himself. His eyes dropped to the necklace, twinning with Jongdae’s, eachother’s initials engraved on the small silver metal. 

“What’d you do in America, hyung?” Baekhyun’s eyes lit up at the question, starting to swing his and Jongdae’s clasped hands. “Dae, it was so much  _ fun!  _ You would have  _ loved  _ it there.”

Jongdae smiled, waiting for Baekhyun to continue about his trip, but Baekhyun quickly said, “I met this guy, his name is Yixing! He’s Chinese, and he had the cutest dimples ever. He was in the hotel room next to me.”

The younger frowned as the other continued to speak about this  _ Yixing,  _ an expression on his face that Jongdae couldn’t understand. He talked about Yixing so highly and warmly, talked with an expression as if he was in  _ love  _ with him. Jongdae, for a second, questioned if Baekhyun looked at  _ him  _ like that.

“And, he brought me food so often, which is why I’m so  _ chubby-  _ Dae? Are you listening?” Baekhyun interrupted said male’s train of thought, noticing the other’s head down and a pout resting on his face.

“You aren’t talking about your  _ trip,  _ hyung.” Jongdae mumbled, Baekhyun raising an eyebrow at his tone. The couple fell into an awkward silence, Baekhyun letting out a strained chuckle, awkwardly scratching his neck. “Right- sorry, Jongdae. Enough about  _ me,  _ though. What happened over here?”

Jongdae forced a smile, demeanour slipping when he heard no cute nickname slip out of Baekhyun’s mouth. He shook his head, “Nothing new. Chanyeol talked about you everyday. Kyungsoo kept us well fed. Jongin’s graduation was last-”

Baekhyun screeched, “Nini graduated? From that dancing academy- Oh my god, we  _ need  _ to visit him!” Jongdae nodded at his enthusiasm, looking ahead at their uber who was not so far.

“Yixing is a dancer, too.” He started, Jongdae trying hard not to snap. “He’s  _ amazing,  _ I’ve never seen someone move so  _ freely  _ like that. It’s absolutely beautiful. He-” Baekhyun abruptly stopped, glancing at Jongdae’s unamused face. Slinging an arm around the small male, he nuzzled his nose into the other’s cheek affectionately, “Let’s get going!”

\--

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol shouted, a wide grin spreading onto his face at the sight of his best friend, the two running and engulfing in a bear hug. Baekhyun winced once he made contact with Chanyeol’s built chest. “Damn, Yeol- have you been working out?”

Sehun snorted, “He has nothing else to do. Everytime he complains that he’s bored, he goes to the gym. He’s like- a muscle pig now.  _ Look  _ at him.”

Chanyeol pouted, “Jongin  _ likes  _ my muscles.”

A head popped out into the room, “Of course he does, he’s your boyfriend.”

Baekhyun yelled, “Luhan!” Said male waved, opening his arms to hug the male. “Welcome back, fool. Can’t believe you left me with these idiots.”

A hand came to smack the Chinese male, and in came Kyungsoo. “Shut up, you’re a nuisance.” Kyungsoo shoved a whining Luhan away, coming to wrap his arms around Baekhyun.  Baekhyun cooed, “Missed you too, Kyungsoo-yah- ouch!”

Jongdae whined from the back, “Hello, I’m still here! Give me back my boyfriend!”

Luhan snorted, “Yeah, Dae, you’ve been with us. We haven’t forgotten. Hush up and let us reminisce in Baekhyun’s presence- Yixing? Did you just say Yixing, Byun Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun nodded, settling on the couch and pulling Jongdae to his side, continuing to discuss with the others. “Zhang Yixing, you know him?”

Luhan nodded, “Yifan told me about him, when he was in China. The man’s pretty damn talented. Cute, too.” Baekhyun furiously nodded in agreement, “Super cute.”

Sehun raised an arched brow, “You gon’ say that right infront of your boyfriend?” Chanyeol snickered, “This idiot has  _ no  _ shame.”

Baekhyun only laughed it off, turning to Jongdae and pressing a kiss on his forehead. “Dae doesn’t mind. This Yixing is cute, but~” Baekhyun came closer to Jongdae, brushing noses, “No one is cuter than my Dae!”

Jongdae groaned at Baekhyun’s cooing and his hands squishing at his cheeks, squirming and whining when the other came to poke at his sides, throwing tooth-rotting pet names at the other. Kyungsoo fake-gagged, Chanyeol and Sehun shouting for them to get a room. Luhan, however, raised a brow at Baekhyun. 

_ Yixing mentioned hooking up with a visiting Korean man, with pretty blonde hair. _

\--

_ Jongdae. _

_ Wake up, please. _

_ Jongdae! _

Jongdae woke up, head coming straight up. His eyes met with a  _ hospital room.  _ Why was he here? He glanced at his right, gaze roaming on bouquets of flowers, colorful gift bags and balloons and little swirly thingies, and a big teddy bear resting on a chair near his bed.

“What am I doing here?”

Turning to the other side, he yelped when he saw a curled up man on a chair. Eyes closed, a hand was squishing his face, but he was  _ beautiful.  _ He had black hair- and, wait,  _ you- _

“Jongdae is awake. Patient Kim is awake!”

\--

Jongdae woke up with a gasp, feeling a weight around his waist. Turning to his side, he let out a sigh of relief when he was met with Baekhyun’s chest. Heaving, he snuggled closer to the other, trying to seek warmth on his trembling body.

Closing his eyes, Baekhyun mumbled ina deep, raspy voice thick in fatigue, “What’d you dream about, baby?” Jongdae only shook his head in response, snuggling even closer to his boyfriend.

Baekhyun only sighed, pressing his lips to Jongdae’s head of hair, hand coming to rub soothingly at his back. “Sleep, baby.”

\--

_ Two years. _

Baekhyun shouted, “Fuck! These pancakes won’t cook! Babe-” He turned to Jongdae, bringing out his puppy eyes and a pout, glancing at the petite male. “Cook them,  _ please?” _

Jongdae whined, gesturing to him laid down and furiously tapping at his phone, on some video game. “I’m so  _ comfortable,  _ hyung!”

Baekhyun whined back, “I’m sure you don’t want to eat pancake batter for breakfast! Hurry and help, you little-”

Jongdae only laughed, snatching the spatula from Baekhyun and pushing him to sit down. Baekhyun grinned, pressing a kiss to the boy’s nose, “You’re the best! Kyungsoo has  _ nothing  _ on you!”

Jongdae shook his head, starting to flip at the pancakes,  _ “Please,  _ Kyungsoo has anything, and  _ everything  _ on me. All of us, actually. None of us can cook. I, simply, have common sense.”

Baekhyun gawked, letting out a string of complaints, while Jongdae only giggled, flipping the pancakes on plates, and settling it down on the table. About to grab at one, Jongdae slapped his hand. “Let me get the damn syrup, hyung!”

Baekhyun pouted, rubbing at his hand and licking his lips when said syrup is placed on the table. Jongdae’s lips curled into a smile at Baekhyun, before scrunching into disgust. “Hyung! You eat like a stray fucking dog! Take a breath before you eat- you know what, choke or whatever.”

Baekhyun only shrugged, continuing to shove large pieces of pancakes drenched in syrup into his mouth, whilst Jongdae took slow,  _ human  _ bites. Shaking his head at Baekhyun, who let out a loud heave, “Damn, that was so much! And, it’s all gone. My abs are long  _ gone!” _

Jongdae snickered through a mouthful of pancake, “You never  _ had  _ abs.”

Baekhyun smirked, pulling his phone out before shoving it into Jongdae’s face. “Excuse you, but your  _ very  _ athletic boyfriend had much free time in America, and so he chose to go to the gym. There, I had received  _ these  _ glorious abdominal muscles. I know, you have the bestest,  _ hottest  _ boyfriend.”

Jongdae gawked at the picture, indeed Baekhyun wasn’t lying, but he cracked a laugh at Baekhyun’s idiotic expression and  _ Naruto headband!  _ “You’re such a dork- no, you’re a weeb- oh shit! Hyung!” He whined, now hanging off the other’s shoulder. “Put me down!”

\--

Luhan’s eyebrows furrowed in anger, Kyungsoo raising an eyebrow at the male. Chanyeol whined from the back, “Hey, why’d you stop walking? Hurry up, that game isn’t going to buy itself- holy  _ shit.” _

Jongin huffed, “Move, you big oaf- what the  _ fuck?”  _ Sehun nudged Jongin out of the way, taking a look for himself, before screeching; “What the fuck? I’m going to-”

Baekhyun sat, inside of some corner-cafe with coffee cup in hand, a bright smile on his face as a man-

_ Yixing. _

Peppered kisses on his face, the pair seemingly giggling like idiots. Luhan clenched his fists, jaw clenching. “This motherfucker- Baekhyun’s been talking about him since he got back- what did we expect-”

“Baekhyun? What are you talking about, it’s Doraemon! I want to take pictures with him!” Jongin said, lips forming into an O as he spoke, pointing at the said cartoon character. Sehun and Chanyeol nodded in agreement, the three scrambling to it. 

Kyungsoo nudged Luhan’s side, “That wasn’t Baekhyun. It was Yixing, but- Baekhyun doesn’t have a mole on his ear.” Luhan’s ears flushed in embarrassment, glancing back at the couple in the cafe. “Lu..you don’t think tha-that Baekhyun’s.. _ cheating  _ on Jongdae, do you?”

Luhan sighed, looking up at the sky, before resting his gaze on Doraemon. “Dunno, Soo. Come on, let’s snap a picture with Doraemon.”

\-- 

Baekhyun’s 27th birthday passed, and he had come home and pulled Jongdae onto his lap, going on and on about how he got promoted and that they can actually leave their shared apartment with Luhan. Jongdae beamed, resting his hands on the other’s shoulders for balance, “Babe, that’s great! A-are you serious? Oh-oh my  _ god!  _ We’re gon-gonna have our own place!” 

Jongdae leaned forward on his place in Baekhyun’s lap, Baekhyun’s hand latching onto his waist. “We sure are! Y’happy, baby?”

Jongdae snorted, poking Baekhyun’s cheek, leaning down to press a chaste kiss onto his lips, the other eagerly responding. Jongdae smiled into the kiss, poking at Baekhyun’s side and parting away. “Hey, no getting spicy! We have to-”

“We can move in this weekend.”

Jongdae  _ screamed,  _ and Baekhyun had an angry, red handprint on his cheek. Apologies and whining ensues.

\--

“It’s so  _ big!” _

Baekhyun snickered, snaking an arm around the other’s petite waist. “You like it?”

Jongdae let out a yelp, barreling himself into the leather couches that sat in the middle of the room. He wiggled around, “The furniture- this is amazing! Holy  _ fuck,  _ I love this-” He stood up, sprinting into Baekhyun’s arms. Baekhyun let out a surprised grunt, stumbling back but managing to catch the hyperactive man, who hummed into his neck.

“I love you, Baekkie.” Jongdae whispered, Baekhyun letting out a sigh at the words. He slipped his fingers into the other’s curly locks, pressing his lips to his forehead. “I love you, too.”

Jongdae slipped out of his hold, skipping around the perimeter of the spacious living room, before making his way to the kitchen. Eyes landing on a basket of fruits, he raised an eyebrow, picking up a grape, “Is this real?”

Before Baekhyun could respond, Jongdae ripped one of the stem and popped it into his mouth. Baekhyun watched as Jongdae winced, immediately rushing to the nearby trashcan and spluttering the  _ plastic  _ out of his mouth. Hacking and coughing, Baekhyun busted into laughter.

Holding onto his stomach, he cackled, “This  _ idiot!  _ Why would we have fruits in our apartment? It’s-it’s  _ obviously  _ fake-” he burst into another fit of laughter, now sat on the floor, whilst Jongdae stood with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

Letting out a couple of chuckles, he pulled the other down and in between his legs. Poking him, he smiled, “Are you  _ angry~?” _

Jongdae only huffed, keeping his arms crossed and lip jutted out, turning to the side and refusing to make eye contact with his boyfriend. Baekhyun grinned, grabbing Jongdae’s jaw and turning his head. “If you’re mad, how am I supposed to ask you out to dinner tonight?”

Jongdae’s lips curled up, “Dinner? Ooh! Yeah, ask me.  Don’t ask me, I’m saying yes anyway.”

Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, teasingly. “Hm, I don’t know. A certain someone was  _ just  _ angry at me. Maybe he doesn’t want to go.”

Jongdae whined, shaking his head and scooting closer to Baekhyun, legs now wrapped around his waist. “Hyung, I’m not mad! See-” He pecked Baekhyun’s cheek. “I wan’ go!”

Baekhyun only grinned, standing up and grabbing Jongdae’s legs to keep him up. Jongdae shouted, “Holy shit, you scared me!”

Baekhyun only giggled at his boyfriend’s antics, striding towards their bedroom with Jongdae’s arms around his neck and planting kisses on any open skin.

Jongdae gasped once he got  look of the room, “It’s  _ beautiful,  _ holy shit! Look at all this!”

Baekhyun placed him on the bed, Jongdae bouncing up in the process, “This comforter- is so fucking soft! Holy crap, this mattress is so bouncy-” He lifted himself off the bed with a laugh, Baekhyun bent down to rest his head on Jongdae’s stomach.

Jongdae let out small laughs when Baekhyun pressed his lips on his clothed stomach, “That tickles!”

Baekhyun only flashed him a crooked smirk, sitting them both up and pulling Jongdae into his arms. “About dinner, you wan’  _ prove  _ to me you really wan’ go?” 

Jongdae flashed a crooked smirk back, Baekhyun’s gaze rested on his boyfriend who moved to straddle his thigh. 

\--

“You weren’t lying when you said this place was expensive.” Jongdae says, adjusting the cuffs on his dress shirt, Baekhyun only shrugged.

Jongdae wanted to scream, because his boyfriend looked  _ gorgeous.  _ His hair was parted into the middle, exposing his long forgotten forehead. A black dress shirt hugged tightly onto his frame, hands clad with rings that Jongdae had commented were  _ tacky,  _ but he wasn’t complaining anymore. An expensive looking watch rested on his wrist, and Jongdae wondered, “Why the  _ fuck  _ does he look so expensive?”

Jongdae wasn’t exactly complaining, Baekhyun spoiled him rotten with things similar, and made sure he dolled up with said purchased things, so Jongdae wasn’t looking so bad himself.

“If you’re done with those nasty snails, we could get desert. And, a refill on the champagne.” Baekhyun remarked with a scrunch of his nose, gesturing to Jongdae’s plate.

Jongdae snorted, “It’s called escargot. It’s good, you haven’t even tried it. Don’t even say that it’s Gary the Snail’s little relatives, Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun gave him a sheepish smile, calling the waitress for a refill on the champagne, and some kind of French dessert that Jongdae didn’t quite catch.

When their orders were fulfilled, Jongdae’s eyes caught sight of the waiter. A male with slicked back black hair and cute little dimples resting on each side- Jongdae blurted out, “Yixing?”

Baekhyun raised a brow at Jongdae, who turned to him, “Isn’t this the Yixing you talked about?”

Baekhyun nodded with a smile, Yixing bowing at him. “You’re Jongdae, correct?” Jongdae gave a shy nod, Yixing flashing him a smile. “Baekhyun spoke alot of you, he’s very fond of you. Don’t let me intrude on your guys’ date. Continue on.”

Jongdae nodded, waving at the waiter, watching his back disappear into the staff’s room.

Turning to Baekhyun, he let out a breathe. “My god, when you came back from America and kept talking about him, I hated his guts! You were so obsessed with him.”

Baekhyun seemed distracted fiddling with his glass of champagne, before his eyes snapped to Jongdae, cracking a smile. “You were  _ jealous?” _

Jongdae pouted, fiddling with the single ring that was worn on his pinky, “I mean..you kept talking about him. And, yo-you just..” He trailed off, glaring at Baekhyun.

The man only grinned, before pushing at the cake. “Eat, at the end, I have a surprise for you.”

Jongdae sighed, “Baekhyun, this is alot, what surprise could you possibly give me? You got us a  _ house-  _ a damn nice one at that. And- this place? I don’t understand this French shit but it’s good as fuck!”

Baekhyun giggled at his exclamation, watching fondly as he hummed into eating the cake, singing quietly about how  _ this cake is the bomb dot come! _

Sipping his glass of champagne, his eyes locked with Baekhyun’s. “So, what’dya want to tell me, hyung?”

Baekhyun stood up, hands now behind his back. He put on a straight face and pursed his lips. He stood there, quiet, before him and Jongdae erupted into laughter. Jongdae huffed out a  _ you looked like a fish!  _ Before they burst into even more laughter.

Baekhyun coughed, hands slamming down on the table. He stood so he was now infront of Jongdae. Jongdae raised a brow, “You’re really dragging this out, Fish Face.”

“Jongdae,” He started, moving to place himself on one knee.

Jongdae’s breath hitched,  _ no. No. _

“We’ve been together for a god awful time, my dear boyfriend.” He pulled out a black, velvet case, Jongdae’s hands coming to cover his mouth, eyes immediately starting to water. As cliche as it was, he  _ gasped. _

“So, as you know, I- Byun Baekhyun, you’re hot, amazing, sexy beast, not to mention  _ sex beast-  _ not now, Byun! Okay, yeah. Me, Baekhyun. I love you, baby.” He opened up the case, revealing the most  _ expensive  _ thing Jongdae has ever laid eyes on in his whole life. Tiny little gems, definitely  _ diamonds,  _ crested onto the small piece of jewelry, in the center was one large gem, twinkling in the light of the chandeliers.

“Jongdae?”

Jongdae croaked out from behind his hands, “Y-yeah?”

“Will you marry me?”

Jongdae couldn’t hear. Jongdae watched, blurry, dazed, as neighboring couples and people cheered, flashing them thumbs up, but Jongdae couldn’t fucking  _ hear. _

Everything was moving, in waves. He smiled, watching as Baekhyun’s face scrunched up in worry. “Yes, Yes, I want to marry you.”

He called out, only hearing the echo of his voice, watching as  Baekhyun  _ screamed,  _ eyes tearing up in frustration, as he grabbed, grabbed onto  _ nothing,  _ Jongdae screamed-  _ screamed  _ back. Nothing.

He whispered, “I  _ want  _ to marry you.”

Baekhyun screamed, “Jongdae!”

_ Jongdae. Jongdae! _

_ Wake up! _

_ Jongdae! _

_ \-- _

He gasped, taking a sharp intake of breath. “Jongdae!”

He turned around- and there was a man with black hair and face resembling that of a foreigners. People, dressed in scrubs and masks, holding things that he could not identify, surrounded him, murmuring and shouting for this and that, and Jongdae wanted to scream.

“Where’s Baekhyun? He- we- proposal! We’re going to get  _ married!  _ Where is Baekhyun?” Jongdae gasped out, hands trembling. The man with black hair grabbed onto his hands, “Baby, who is Baekhyun?”

Jongdae’s breath hitched, snatching his hand away, “Baekhyun- he calls me baby! Where-where is h-he?” The nurses continued to speak, before he felt something sharp make contact with his thigh.

\--

He fiddled with his hands, tears continuing to stream down his face as he silently hiccuped, letting the black haired male-  _ Minseok,  _ soothingly rub his hand with his thumb. 

“Coma. You were in a coma. We were heading to Junmyeon’s damn  _ wedding,  _ and that stupid fucker- you were knocked out. It’s been over a year. A y-year-” Minseok’s voice cracked, squeezing Jongdae’s hand.

Jongdae brought his fist to rub at his eyes, “Y-you- I don’t care! Where is Baekhyun?”

Minseok furrowed his eyebrows, “Listen, why?  _ I’m  _ the one who’s your boyfriend, why are you asking about that  _ dick?” _

Jongdae huffed, as if his lungs were closing up on him, “He- I was going to get married-”

Minseok shouted, “What the fuck, Jongdae? He  _ died.  _ He was the one who crashed into us. He didn’t make it. Good that, all that he put you through.”

Jongdae could not  _ breathe. _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter :3  
> @reyudae


End file.
